Ella me supo amargo
by DeathValery
Summary: Doris siempre fue el amor de su vida. Pero llegó el momento en que sólo dejó amargura, una que sólo la dulzura en ¿pingüino? podría borrar. [Kovate. Rico y Skipper en Barbie Girl :D] Dedicado a: KovatePrivalski97.


**Ella me supo amargo**

Buenas noches mundo, este es mi primer fic yaoi y en un mero ataque de inspiración gracias a la señorita KovatePrivalski97 decidí emprender mi debut hoy como escritora de yaoi. Espero les guste... Kovate esto es para ti. :D

Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Eric Darnell y a Tom McGrath, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Agradecimientos a Isakitt por la edición del fic.

.

.

Parecía un día común y corriente en el zoológico de Central Park, aún era muy temprano y no estaba abierto. Sin embargo, en cierto hábitat los pingüinos dueños de esta historia se levantaban recientemente, el líder los observaba despreocupado y tomaba sorbos de una taza de café con su tan particular sardina. Los otros tres apenas y abrían los ojos llenos de pereza, pero no obedecer a Skiper sería simplemente un acto de insubordinación, y ya después de tantos años de ser pingüinos comando, esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

— ¡Muy bien muchachos! Ya que están todos despiertos, les explicaré nuestras tareas para el día de hoy —anunció el líder con su voz habitual de mando.

Los otros tres, ya espabilados de pies a cabeza, le observaban con atención aguardando a que su líder acabara de darle un sorbo a su taza de café mañanera para que prosiguiera.

— No hay misiones para hoy—confesó algo aburrido en su expresión—. Así que aprovecharemos el día para entrenarnos y limpiar un poco el cuartel.

Los tres pingüinos se observaron con resignación, y luego de comer un poco de sushi salieron a entrenar por los alrededores del Zoo antes de que abriera, así ningún humano los vería. Acabaron después de una hora y se fueron a su hábitat pues ya iba a abrir el zoológico y empezaría su rutina de "Bonitos y Gorditos". No pasaron muchos minutos desde que habían regresado a su posición cuando las rejas se abrieron, dejando ver una multitud de personas. Muchos de los niños se dirigieron emocionados a observar con interés y ternura a los pingüinos, mientras Alice parloteaba información a secas de sus costumbres y comidas, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Cabo, Kowalski, Skiper y Rico sólo observaban la escena, sonrientes y saludando con las aletas, de vez en cuando hacían trucos y lucían muy tiernos para las personas, aunque por dentro aguardaban algo impacientes a que la hora del almuerzo se hiciera presente. Así se tomarían un pequeño descanso para alimentarse y limpiar el cuartel.

Pasó un largo rato antes del anhelado momento, y el cuarteto de pingüinos bajó como si nada a su cuartel subterráneo. Kowalski se fue pensativo a su laboratorio, con la expresión muy seria y a la vez triste. Rico era el que preparaba el pescado para el almuerzo, muy alegre y con esa sonrisilla psicópata que lo caracterizaba. Cabo miraba tiernamente los Lunacornios en la televisión, sin embargo estaba algo preocupado por Kowalski, esa expresión no era corriente; por otro lado Skipper sólo los observaba a todos tratando de analizar y descifrar el comportamiento de cada uno de sus compañeros.

Rico con sus particulares gruñidos les llamó a todos a la mesa y todos fueron de inmediato, exceptuando al científico que se encontraba aún sumergido en su laboratorio. Skiper lo notó y de inmediato fue a buscarlo, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí encontrando a su teniente tumbado en el suelo jugando con un tubo de ensayo, con expresión perdida.

— ¡Kowalski! ¿Qué te ocurre soldado?  
— Skipper… No es nada, sólo he estado pensando un poco.  
— Me interesa saber qué es lo que distrae a mi unidad, recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para errores Kowalski.  
—Eso lo he sabido desde siempre Skipper, y me disculpo por mi falta de atención el día de hoy.

Skipper le observó por unos segundos y aligeró la mirada hacia su teniente. Era obvio que algo le sucedía.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?—preguntó inquieto el líder.  
—… No lo creo Skipper, no ahora. Pero si no te importa, te pido que me permitas saltarme la hora de limpieza, necesito salir y pensar un poco.

Skipper por lo general era muy estricto a la hora de hacer cumplir las reglas, pero esta vez no le tocaba pensar como líder sino como amigo. Dio un suspiro enorme.

— De acuerdo soldado, te dejaré libre de esa responsabilidad por esta vez, pero para la próxima tendrás que hacerlo ¿Entendido? —advirtió serio.  
— De acuerdo Skipper, y gracias por comprender.  
— No hay problema soldado. Rico está llamando para que almorcemos, ¿no vendrás? — Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo apetito Skipper, me iré de inmediato.

El líder cambió su semblante por uno más preocupado. No sabía lo que le ocurría a Kowalski y hasta que él no se decidiese a decírselo no podría hacer más por él, así que sólo pudo despedirse con un aletazo amistoso en su hombro y volver a la mesa a anunciarles a sus otros soldados que Kowalski tenía permitido ausentarse por esa vez.

El susodicho salió de su laboratorio y prosiguió a despedirse cabizbajo de sus compañeros. Estaba subiendo las escaleras para marcharse cuando una voz un tanto infantil le interrumpió: no cabía duda, era el más joven de los cuatro.

— ¿Te sientes bien Kowalski? —soltó de la nada Cabo, quien lo miraba con evidente preocupación.

El científico, aún trepado en la escalera para salir, lo observó y respiró hondo antes de responder.

— Creo que lo estaré Cabo—respondió, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Kowalski terminó de subir las escaleras y lo último que se escuchó fue el clásico golpe de la tapa del cuartel cerrándose para no abrirse en un buen rato. Cabo, por otro lado, se había sonrojado levemente al ver su media sonrisa. Desde hacía un tiempo que miraba al científico de una manera diferente… por ser el más joven no comprendía esos sentimientos, sin embargo no desconocía por completo lo que eran. Una sensación de querer protegerlo, esa calidez al hablarle o sólo mirarle durante horas sin que éste se percatara…

Skipper y Rico notaron que Cabo se había quedado mirando a la salida del cuartel como un idiota mientras sostenía en su mano aún la segunda pieza de sushi que había tomado desde hace como cinco minutos. Algo preocupado el líder por su joven cadete se acercó a él y lo abofeteó.

— ¿¡Qué te ocurre Cabo!?  
— Eh… ah—balbuceó el más joven, espabilando—. Lo… lo siento Skipper, sólo estaba pensando un poco en Kowalski, parece triste.  
— Lo está joven Cabo, pero con mirar a un rincón del cuartel como un tonto no vas a ayudarlo—respondió burlón el líder.

Rico rió ligeramente ante el comentario, aunque Cabo por otro lado se sonrojó un poco más y pensó que tal vez estaba pasándose de evidente. Esta coloración de sus mejillas fue notada por los otros dos, que arquearon una ceja confundidos. Skipper se retiró a su lugar en la mesa y acabó de comer en silencio, mientras Cabo aún jugaba con un rollo de sushi hasta que acabó por comerlo. Ya con la panza llena, el trío de pingüinos comando se levantó, y fueron de inmediato a buscar los utensilios de limpieza.

Cabo se puso su delantal y empezó a trapear el suelo del cuartel con cera para pisos, lo cual no fue gran idea porque hizo resbalar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Cabo! ¡Ya te he dicho que no uses esa cosa! ¡Se supone debes usar limpiador!— bramó el líder.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó, dándose cuenta del cambio— ¿¡Cera!? ¡Lo siento mucho chicos!—gritó angustiado.  
— _Cabo adsfaw_ —dijo en un gruñido y deslizándose con dificultad Rico.  
— Joven Cabo, no necesitamos más distraídos en esta unidad, por favor concéntrate—le ordenó Skipper sosteniéndose el puente del pico.  
— Lo sé, lo siento… ¡Voy por limpiador!—exclamó para huir de ahí despavorido.

Un poco confundido y muy avergonzado, el más joven se encontraba en el cuarto de limpieza. Esta vez tomó un frasco de limpiador y se aseguró de tomar la botella correcta, con su aleta libre tomó un balde de agua y fue a arreglar el deslizante lío que había causado. Al llegar nuevamente a la sala central del cuartel vio a sus compañeros limpiando otras áreas en silencio, o eso fue hasta que Rico encendió la televisión en el canal de "Tops Musicales", y mientras sólo el sonido de diferentes géneros musicales resonaba en las habitaciones del cuartel, Cabo se limitaba a limpiar y quitar el polvo de algunos objetos. Hasta que finalmente una canción que estaba entre las cinco mejores empezó a sonar, y la atención del cadete fue completamente dirigida hacia la TV.

Era una canción suave, y la voz masculina era hermosa y nítida. Cayendo bajo el hechizo de la melodiosa voz, Cabo se dispuso a oírla atentamente y en silencio.

" _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible oscuridad…"_

Los colores le estallaron en las mejillas como si hubiese sido invadido por una fiebre muy alta y sin darse cuenta dejó desplomarse el plumero al suelo. La letra le recordaba aquello que sentía cuando miraba a Kowalski o cuando estaba cerca de él.

" _Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia, del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aún no te intereso… ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscuridad"_

"¿Voy a amarte para toda la vida?" se preguntaba Cabo mentalmente. Él era excelente para los temas del corazón, sabía lo que era el amar, o el querer, sin embargo lo que él sentía era muy distinto a como amaba a sus otros dos compañeros _,_ así como hermanos, familia… ¿Familia eh? Así habían sido desde siempre, más que un equipo de militares, eran una familia y se querían mucho, ¿entonces qué era lo que él sentía? Acaso, ¿era favoritismo hacía Kowalski? No, no podía ser, su corazón era muy grande y acaparaba la misma cantidad de sentimientos para esos tres.

Aunque estuviera confundido era necesario aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia Kowalski no eran de hermanos, ni mucho menos de amigos…

Pasados unos diez minutos Cabo reanudó sus tareas de limpieza y en menos de una hora acabo con ellas. Se sentó en el suelo del cuartel mientras observaba a sus compañeros que hablaban alegremente entre ellos, y muy analítico se acercó a ellos con intensiones de integrarse a la plática, mas el tema no sería el mismo.

— Chicos… me gustaría preguntarles una cosa—inició, sonrojado de vergüenza.  
— ¿Qué ocurre, joven Cabo?  
— Skipper, Rico… ¿Ustedes saben qué es amar? Ya saben, amar, pero no como familia… ¿Entienden?

Ambos pingüinos se observaron divertidos, aunque Skipper en el fondo estaba alterado como un padre dirigiéndose a su hija. No sabía qué pensar, ¿su pequeño estaba enamorado? ¿De quién?

— Pues verás Cabo, a lo que te estás refiriendo es al amor de pareja: es cuando un par de extraños, se vuelven… Digámoslo así, "Más que eso".  
— _Ed ahsggsyw ¡kaboom!_ —añadió Rico.  
— ¡No, Rico! El amor no es lo que se siente al explotar autos —respondió a los gruñidos el líder.  
— Entonces, ¿en qué consiste el amor de pareja? —preguntó inocentemente Cabo.

Antes de que Skipper diese la primera respuesta más valedera, Rico entre gruñidos inentendibles para la gente empezó a hacer señas de besos, abrazos y demás, a lo que el más joven rió por lo bajo mientras el líder le dedicaba una mirada llena de irritación a su experto en armas.

— El amor de pareja consiste básicamente en regalitos, abrazos y besos entre dos tontos, sólo cursilería que verías en la novela de las nueve treinta de los martes, nada que tenga sentido, se miran y ven el cielo—respondió a la pregunta el líder tratando lo "mejor que pudo" de no sonar insensible.

Cabo ya iba entendiendo un poco más de qué trataba, aun así no sabía si estaba "enamorado" de Kowalski, y mientras más lo pensaba más se iba poniendo de colores, todo aquello era una tortura, el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando pensaba en él.

— Joven Cabo, ¿estás acaso enamorado de alguien? —inquirió el capitán esperando una respuesta negativa.  
— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¿¡De dónde sacas eso Skipper!? ¿¡Quién dijo algo relacionado con eso!? —farfulló muy alterado.

Skipper y Rico se miraron las caras incrédulos, era evidente y ahora lo sabían: Cabo estaba enamorado, y aunque a Skipper le doliera en el alma, debía aceptar que su pequeño estaba creciendo y sus sentimientos lo demostraban. Ahora las dos grandes incógnitas eran, ¿quién?, ¿era mutuo? Más le valía al/la infeliz que lo fuera.

— ¡No te alteres Cabo! Puedes contarnos si gustas, creí habértelo dicho ya, somos una familia—le dijo con mucha comprensión Skipper.  
— Chicos, yo no sé lo que siento, yo no estoy…, o sí, sólo tal vez…  
— ¿Podemos saber quién es el objeto de tu afecto?  
— ¡No! —se negó el más joven muy sonrojado.  
— Que no te avergüence, es muy normal estar enamorado, pero necesitamos saber quién es para poder ayudarte.  
— No importa Skipper, de verdad no interesa, sólo saldré por un rato si me lo permites—dijo un poco desanimado Cabo.

El líder miró al experto en armas, quien con la mirada le decía que lo dejase ir. Skipper dio un soplo hondo a sus pulmones y se quedó callado unos segundos pensando en cómo ayudarlo. Cuando se hubo perdido en sus propios pensamientos le permitió irse y le recomendó que pensara un poco, y cuando regresara quizá hablarían del tema.

Cabo sin decir ni media palabra más se despidió y salió del cuartel. Una vez afuera empezó a caminar por el Zoo, mirando la luz de la media tarde como si ésta fuese capaz de decirle qué hacer. Pasó por uno que otro hábitat y saludaba aun con ánimos bajos a sus amigos; no obstante su atención se fue hacía el hábitat de los lémures donde Julien y los otros charlaban amenamente con… ¿¡Kowalski!? ¿Pero qué hacía él allí?

Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí y saludó cordialmente ante la mirada apacible de Kowalski.

— ¿Otra monja? Parece que todos desean ver al rey hoy—afirmó orgulloso el cola anillada más para sí mismo que para el recién aparecido.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí Cabo? —Preguntó algo curioso el científico— ¿Me necesitan?  
— Nada de eso, ya acabamos la limpieza, yo sólo salí a dar un paseo—le respondió sonriente—. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?  
— Pues cuando salí me topé con ellos, y como no tenía con quien hablar de mi problema vine aquí.  
— Corrección, te traje aquí po'que soy un rey muy benévolo que da buenos consejos consejerescos—intervino Julien.  
— Ehmm… de acuerdo—respondió Kowalski riendo un poco.  
— Bueno, no te quedes ahí monja, ya que estas aquí siéntate y ayuda a tu amigo también, siempre se lo dejan todo al rey—dijo Julien dirigiéndose a Cabo.

El pequeño miró a Kowalski para cerciorarse de que tenía la aprobación del mismo para escuchar su problema, a lo que el científico le miró de manera dulce y le sonrió para luego invitarlo con su aleta a que se sentase a su lado. Cabo sonrió emocionado, justo como aquella canción decía, esa sonrisa resplandeciente siempre dejaba a su corazón encantado. Haciendo caso a su amigo, se sentó en la silla a su lado y le miró detenidamente: los ojos le brillaban y el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, estaba nervioso pero feliz, y sin saberlo cierto lémur se había percatado de aquello. Por supuesto no era el más listo de esos tres por nada, el Aye-Aye le ofreció un smothie al recién aparecido invitado y se incorporó en silencio.

— Cuéntame Kowalski, ¿Cuál es el problema? —indagó Cabo.  
— Ah, sí—tomó un sorbo de su onceavo smothie servido ese día—. Les contaba que, desde anoche he estado un poco malhumorado por Doris, creo habértela mencionado ya.

Doris… Ese nombre… claro que ya sabía quién era, esa delfín exótica de la que siempre hablaba Kowalski, eso le pondría las plumas de punta a cualquiera, pero más a Cabo que ya estaba al borde de comprender totalmente sus sentimientos.

— Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? —respondió frío el pequeño.

Kowalski lo miró confundido, era extraño ver al más tierno de los cuatro sonando como un cubo de hielo, mas le restó importancia y prosiguió con su relato.

— Recordaba la última vez que la vi, cuando por fin pude tenerla, y luego ya no supe nada de ella. Ahora me doy cuenta que realmente para ella no soy lo principal, como ella lo es para mí—relató con mucha tristeza el pingüino científico.  
— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —habló un tanto más comprensivo Cabo.  
— Anoche estuve hablando con un contacto por el comunicador y…—hizo una pausa para pedirle a Maurice una lata de una sustancia amarga y amarillenta.  
— ¿Qué es esa cosa Kowalski? —preguntó Cabo.  
— Es alcohol, sabe amargamente espantoso, los humanos suelen beberlo —respondió, como siempre, con mucha propiedad y conocimiento.  
— ¿Si es amargo, por qué lo bebes? —preguntó más curioso que antes el joven.  
— Porque me sabe tan amargo como ella…

Suspiró.

— Como te decía, ayer un contacto me ha dicho que la vio muy liberal por los mares como siempre, pero ahora tiene compañía—lo último lo mencionó como si lo desgarraran.

Cabo le observó enternecido y parecía compartir su tristeza, se sentía impotente, porque esa hembra no supo valorar a su amigo, o tal vez sólo porque el desearía ser esa hembra para que Kowalski lo amase también, con la diferencia de que él si lo respetaría y estaría a su lado.

Pasó un largo rato en que los dos pingüinos y los lémures estaban en una charla amena entre hombres, quejándose sobre aquellas que los traicionaron (o mejor dicho, Julien inventando falsas novias y Kowalski quejándose mientras Maurice se limitaba a servir los tragos y Mort a intentar tocarle los pies al rey), tenían alcohol de sobra que Julien tuvo la osadía de hurtar en una de sus "escapadas secretas" o algo así. Y lo bebían, no les gustaba el sabor, pero lo bebían porque les recordaba a ellas. Por su parte, Cabo bebió sólo una lata y no quiso beber más, él no tenía una hembra en el olvido de la cual quejarse, es más, no recordaba haber amado a alguien alguna vez.

Se hizo de noche rápidamente y ambos pingüinos debían volver al cuartel antes de que su líder fuera por ellos. Kowalski estaba algo mareado pero no lo suficiente como para pensar en un estado de ebriedad, mientras que Julien por su parte ya estaba en la fase hospital, y después de dejarlo en manos de Maurice y despedirse, los pingüinos se marcharon a su hogar. Pero a un muy mareado científico se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a dar un paseo nocturno. Cabo dudó por unos instantes pero no se perdería la oportunidad de consolar de buena manera a su amigo y ambos salieron del Zoo.

Llegaron hasta un árbol muy grande, con la noche estaba despejada y hermosa. Cabo siguió a Kowalski hasta el pie, donde ambos se sentaron para platicar más cómodos.

— ¿Tú crees que tantos años enamorado valdrían la pena? —le pregunto el científico al menor.  
— Kowalski, es difícil de decir… de hecho hoy hablaba con los chicos sobre qué era el estar enamorado, y ahora pienso que el hecho de estarlo ya es un lujo—le respondió mirándolo tiernamente.  
— Creo que tienes razón, siempre has sido así de sentimental—le sonrió.

El menor se sonrojó un poco y le desvió la mirada.

— Supongo que la superaré en algún momento, ya no ha de tener importancia. Por cierto Cabo, ¿tú has estado enamorado?

Cabo lo miró ofuscado y en seguida le dirigió una mirada muy sincera, casi como si las palabras quisieran salir de repente de su pico, pero él mismo no se lo permitió.

—No, hasta ahora—respondió con simpleza.  
— ¿Ahora? Ja… ¿Y quién es la afortunada?  
— Nadie importante, igual no creo que le interese—dijo Cabo un poco triste.  
— ¿Y por qué no? Eres sensible, el más adorable y sabrías comprenderla muy bien—añadió el científico dedicándole una sonrisa.  
— ¿Eso piensas de mí? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados el menor.  
— Por supuesto, no te desanimes—le palmeó la espalda en un gesto amistoso.

—Gracias por decirlo Kowalski—dijo sonrojado—. Ahora quiero que sepas que si esa delfín no supo apreciarte alguien más lo hará, porque tú también tienes muchas virtudes.

Kowalski se impresionó un poco por el comentario y observando los ojos del más bajo le sonrió. Se sintió halagado, pero de algún modo fue importante para él que Cabo pensara esas cosas, creía muy seriamente en que el cadete tenía razón.

Ambos pingüinos volvieron al cuartel donde su preocupado líder los esperaba, luego de explicar todo, Skipper se sentía complacido. Por ahora ya sabía lo que le pasaba a Kowalski, aunque todavía ignoraba quién era la persona especial para Cabo y eso le desmotivaba un poco.

Aquella noche el cuarteto degustó de un delicioso arenque preparado por el experto en armas y charlaron hasta tarde, o al menos hasta que el sueño les invadió. Ya era hora de descansar, pues tendrían un día pesado.

Pasaron dos semanas muy largas para los pingüinos, en las cuales tuvieron misiones, algunas más importantes que otras. Y cuando estaban en el Zoo ayudaban dentro de lo que podían, aunque Skipper se irritaba bastante por el hecho de que Julien siempre hacía cualquier estupidez que les restaba tiempo para hacer cosas útiles. Era un sábado por la tarde en que los pingüinos conducían su auto por el Zoo en busca de alguna misión que completar, o alguna tontería que arreglar, cuando desde el hábitat de los lémures cierto irritante lémur les llamaba.

— ¡Monjitas! ¡Monjas! ¡Esperen, su rey quiere decirles algo!

Muy irritado Skipper detuvo el auto frente al hábitat y se dispuso a escuchar a Julien, quien muy feliz empezó a parlotear sus planes para esa noche.

— Como sabrán soy el rey de las fiestas, y como me divertí mucho hablando con dos de las monjas unos días atrás, quiero invitarlos a todos esta noche a un karaoke.  
— ¿Karaoke? —Repitió arqueando una ceja Skipper— Kowalski, análisis…  
— Un karaoke es un establecimiento donde los humanos van a cantar, le dicen "bar musical", Skipper.  
— Oh… ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos ir Cola Anillada? —respondió serio el líder.  
— Tú eres siempre una monja muy amargada, pero supuse que irías por mí, por tu rey—afirmó el lémur señalándose a sí mismo.

Skipper estaba a punto de arrollarlo con el auto cuando Cabo comenzó a hablar.

— En realidad yo pienso que será divertido Skipper… Pero si no quieren asistir estoy de acuerdo.

En ese momento los ojos de Kowalski que hasta el momento estaba desinteresado se iluminaron y carraspeando su garganta se introdujo en la plática.

— Si me permites decir Skipper, creo que sería buena idea ir.

Skipper y Rico observaron a Kowalski extrañados, ¿hablaba enserio? Algo verdaderamente raro estaba ocurriendo.

— _Bueno agsgfagsg ¡vamos!_ —secundó Rico entre sus gruñidos.  
—… ¡Bien! Iremos Cola Anillada, pero sólo porque mi unidad quiere asistir—aceptó Skipper, manteniendo su seriedad.  
— ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Sabía que los convencería! ¡Nos vemos en la noche monjas!

El lémur se fue dando brincos de alegría y prosiguió a seguir invitando animales del zoológico. Los pingüinos volvieron a su cuartel a entrenar un poco antes de irse a dicho karaoke.

Ya acabado el entrenamiento tras dos horas de arduo trabajo, Kowalski se encerró en su laboratorio a trabajar en algunos proyectos inconclusos mientras los tres restantes sólo salieron a hacer la faena de "bonitos y gorditos".

Cuando ya no quedaba nada más por hacer Rico y Skipper charlaban sobre la mesa mientras jugaban cartas, al parecer Rico quería cantar una canción acompañado por Skipper y este resultaba como siempre negándose rotundamente, aunque Cabo sabía que al final Rico lo convencería de alguna forma.

El menor tomó una taza de café y tocó la puerta del laboratorio, la cual no tardó mucho en abrirse. Entró y la puerta a sus espaldas fue cerrada.

— Te traje esto, por si acaso necesitabas despabilarte—ofreció con dulzura Cabo.  
— Muchas gracias Cabo, que gentil estás últimamente… Es decir, más de lo usual—le respondió sonriente y tomando la taza el científico.  
— No es para tanto—comentó sonrojado Cabo—. Además tú también has estado siendo muy amable conmigo últimamente…

El científico se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que era cierto, desde aquella noche en que Cabo le brindó su apoyo con el asunto de Doris, las cosas habían cambiado para él. No sólo estaba más alegre, también se sentía más especial estando al lado de Cabo.

— Digamos que te agradezco haberme abierto los ojos aquella noche—respondió Kowalski guiñándole un ojo al menor.

— Ah… pero si no fue problema, tú necesitabas un consejo—contestó, tratando de no evidenciar aún más su sonrojo.  
— Lo sé… y, ¿vas a cantar esta noche?  
— Lo estoy pensando, la verdad no lo sé. ¿Y tú?  
— No tengo muy buena voz Cabo, creo que eso ya lo sabes.  
— Ya veo, entonces sólo irás a observar…  
—Puede ser, puede ser… por cierto, no me has contado quien es la hembra que te trae en las nubes.  
— ¿Hembra?... Oh eso, ese tema… Ya te dije no es algo a lo que le doy mucha importancia—afirmó sonriente Cabo, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.  
— Y, ¿en algún momento me lo dirás? —indagó Kowalski sonriéndole por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Cabo se impresionó al entender entre líneas, o más bien pensó en entender lo que él quería y creía entender, pero antes de responderle lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila y meditó su respuesta.

—… Sí, puede ser, puede ser…—dijo por última vez antes de marcharse.

No cabía duda que el niño estaba aprendiendo como confundir a Kowalski cada día más, pero le gustaba, le gustaba que el menor jugase con su inteligencia, lo cual no permitiría hacer a cualquiera, porque si algo le desesperaba era no saber las cosas. El científico caminó por los al rededores de su laboratorio mientras pensaba un poco en sus sentimientos hacía Cabo. Era verdad que habían cambiado desde aquella noche, pero, ¿en que se habían transformado ahora? Tal vez le tenía más respeto y aprecio por haberle obsequiado paz y un gran consejo, pero era algo más.

Al ver sus ojos le complacía saber que el menor estaba allí para él… recordaba los eventos de esa noche, cómo los ojos de Cabo se iluminaban al verlo, una reacción que Doris nunca le había regalado. Entonces se dirigió a su mesa de hacer planos y vio una foto enmarcada de la delfín: era hermosa sí, pero muy en el fondo ya no había nada que valiese la pena para él, y mucho menos ahora. Con la foto en mano le inundaron los recuerdos y sobresaliendo de entre todos ellos recordó la expresión de Cabo, cuando estaba feliz, cuando lo miraba, y sólo pudo sonreír tontamente. Se había dado cuenta por fin.

Por mero reflejo arrojó aquella fotografía al bote de la basura y salió orgullosamente feliz de su laboratorio.

El reloj del cuartel anunciaba las seis quince, y como era de esperarse el cuarteto de pingüinos comando se estaban preparando para asistir al karaoke del lémur cola anillada. Skipper se puso un sombrero y una corbata negra, sin dudas se veía elegante pero también muy adorable. El líder poseía un semblante irritado, ya que aquella trágica tarde Rico y él habían apostado que si el susodicho ganaba en las cartas, el líder tendría que cantar con el experto en armas cualquier canción que él quisiese, y por fortuna o desgracia Rico había ganado la partida.

Por otro lado el científico del equipo estaba encerrado nuevamente en su laboratorio. Esa noche sería muy especial para él: ya que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para lucir excelente y que Cabo se fijara aún más en él. Se puso una chaqueta negra y una pequeña corbata roja. Mientras Rico simplemente empacaba un par de objetos en una mochila marrón y se la colgaba en la espalda.

Finalmente todos se dejaron ver en la sala central del cuartel. Skipper sonrió al verlos, sin embargo se preguntaban, ¿dónde quedó Cabo? Skipper iba a ir por él, empero una de las tantas puertas secretas del suelo se abrió, dejando salir al pingüino más joven, luciendo una chaqueta gris clara, abrochada desde el tercer botón. Lucía bello y más que nunca adorable. Los presentes se impresionaron, pero Kowalski por su parte lo miraba embelesado y con semblante de idiota, lo cual notó Skipper.

—Disculpa Kowalski, ¿quieres un vaso para recoger tu baba? Es que se te está cayendo—comentó entre burlón e irritado el líder con la intención de evidenciarlo.

Cabo salió de inmediato de la puerta y ésta cual ascensor volvió a bajar. Trataba de cubrir su sonrojo mientras que Kowalski miraba a su impertérrito líder con infinito desprecio, y Rico sólo reía a carcajadas.

— Te ves muy bien... —le susurró Kowalski a Cabo.  
— Tú también—respondió algo pícaro y sonrojado.

Sin más que decir los cuatro salieron del cuartel y llegaron como siempre en grupo al karaoke, donde se hallaban varios de sus amigos del Zoo. Había luces de colores parpadeantes, un gran escenario improvisado, un estéreo, una barra de bebidas, comidas y licores y muchas mesas con pequeñas sillas (seguro construidas por Maurice o _extraídas_ de la tienda de souvenirs…). Julien estaba bebiendo su smothie de fresas y helado cuando los recibió. Se le veía contento por ver a los pingüinos, sin embargo estaba molesto e irritado pues Mort seguía tratando de tocar sus pies, sin resultados factibles.

Cuando acabaron de llegar los invitados, Julien como buen anfitrión subió al escenario y a través del micrófono pidió silencio.

— Bienvenidos todos al gran karaoke fiestero de su rey, para comenzar sólo deben divertirse así que… ¿¡Quien canta primero!?

Todos los animales susurraban comentarios al respecto, y no es que no quisieran cantar, es que a muchos les apenaba y justo cuando Kowalski iba a pedir el escenario Rico se le adelantó arrastrando a un muy irritado Skiper con él.

— ¡La monja psicópata ha hablado! —gritó con emoción el cola anillada.

Una vez en el escenario Maurice les preguntó qué canción cantarían de la lista, Rico la tomó entre sus aletas y se lo pensó: se dedicó a ver rápidamente cada canción, aunque no encontraba la que quería hasta que cambió de página, y con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su pico la señaló. Cuando Skipper se percató de cual era, su expresión cambió a una de horror, si hubiese sido humano seguro se habría puesto pálido. Maurice colocó la música con expresión divertida _("De vez en cuando el rey tiene buenas ideas, después de todo")_ , y Rico sacó por fin lo que tenía en su mochila: una lacia peluca rubia que se puso riendo a carcajadas ante las expresiones de Skipper.

Pasaron pocos segundos y ambos pingüinos tomaron cada uno un micrófono: empezó el show.

" _Hi Barbie_ _  
_ _Hi Ken_ _  
_ _Do you wanna go for a ride?_ _  
_ _Sure Ken_ _  
_ _Jump In..._ _"_

" _I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_ _  
_ _Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._ _  
_ _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._ _  
_ _Imagination, that is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_ _"_

Las expresiones de todos los presentes merecía ser filmada, era muy entretenido ver a Rico cantando las partes que se supone cantaba la chica, pero más gracioso aún era observar a Skipper cantar como "Ken": su expresión era increíblemente seria, tenía cara de que quería que le disparasen en ese momento. Todos reían, pero más que nunca Cabo y Kowalski, ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaron aquella escena.

Fueron tres minutos de pura risa en aquel hábitat, pero para Skiper fue toda una eternidad, y dio un respiro al percatarse por fin que podría dejar de cantar esas tonterías. Sabía que Rico había premeditado cantar esa canción a propósito tan sólo para molestarlo, lo más asqueroso es que todo había sonado horrible y aún se preguntaba cómo Rico pudo hacer una voz de niña tan bien. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ese ridículo lo pagaría Rico luego.

Pasaron horas de canto y baile en aquel hábitat, incluso cuando pasó a cantar el rey Julien fue impresionante, puso a moverse a todos con su _"Tump, Tump, Tump"_ y fueron varias las veces que Kowalski se atrevió a sacar a bailar a Cabo ante las miradas curiosas, pervertidas o perplejas de los demás. Y, por supuesto, estuvieron molestando a Skipper un buen rato.

Pero ya era hora de dejar las bromas de lado o la noche se esfumaría en sólo eso: debía confesar ahora lo que sentía o sería tarde. Kowalski se adelantó por detrás del escenario y pidió a Maurice que colocara en el reproductor un CD que el mismo preparó. Maurice le obedeció, pero antes de darle alguna señal para que subiera lo detuvo.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó con intriga el Aye-Aye.  
—Ya verás—dijo para luego subir al escenario.

Una vez frente al micrófono el científico pidió la atención de todos los animales allí presentes, y en una mesa distante a aquel escenario se encontraba el joven Cabo mirando expectante.

— Esta noche, quiero contarles a todos antes de cantar, que tuve malos días las pasadas semanas, mis amigos me apoyaron a superar a una hembra que no valió nunca la pena y después de cantar quiero que sepan que beberé para saborear y matar su recuerdo. Ella me supo amargo, sí, pero me dio una razón para saborear algo más dulce… Cabo… Está canción es para ti—concluyó para luego hacer señales a Maurice.

" _I never really feel quite right_ _  
_ _I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong_ _  
_ _Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

 _Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it_ _  
_ _I'm following every footstep_

 _Baby on your own you take a cautious step_ _  
_ _Do you wanna give it up?_

 _But all I want is for you to SHINE_ _  
_ _Shine down on me_ _  
_ _Shine on this life that's burning out…_ _"_

Tras unos minutos la canción acabó melodiosa. Kowalski bajó del escenario y sin mediar palabra tomó a Cabo de la aleta y ambos salieron de la fiesta. Una vez solos el más alto le miró con ternura y caminando por todo el Zoo se inició una charla.

— Entonces… ¿te estás declarando ahora? —tanteó el menor sonrojado pero feliz.  
— Así es… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó sonriente.  
— Que me impresionaste, creí que no cantabas—respondió irónico.  
— Ahora lo hago…—sonrió levemente y prosiguió— Cabo, aquella noche me abriste los ojos, y vi en los tuyos algo que nunca vi en ella, pero ahora lo sé.  
— Yo lo he sabido desde hace ya tiempo—confesó sonrojado.  
— Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Cabo no respondió a la pregunta del mayor, sólo le miró sonriente y la luna se reflejó en sus encantadores ojos de niño, unos ojos que denotaban la dulzura de su ser. Sin poder contenerse más se besaron, un beso tierno que esperaron durante mucho con ansias.

A partir de esa noche todo cambió. ¿Y Doris? Simplemente pereció su recuerdo en aquellas botellas vacías que de vez en cuando tomaban para no olvidar que era lo que realmente importaba. Respecto a Skipper y Rico, ellos se adaptaron al nuevo ambiente romántico, aunque al principio no fue fácil para el líder puesto que su "niño" había crecido y como todo buen padre que protege a su hija dio un largo discurso al teniente. Aunque los planes de venganza contra Rico aún seguían en pie y eso lo mantenía ocupado.

Finalmente sólo el rastro del sabor amargo de ella se quedó en algún recóndito lugar de su memoria, porque cambiaron la horrible cerveza por un smothie y éste solo sería un nuevo y dulce comienzo.

.

.

¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios.  
Las canciones tampoco son mías, evidentemente.

1\. Corazón Encantado - César Franco

2\. Barbie Girl - Aqua

3\. Tump, Tump, Tump - Danny Jacobs/King Julien

4\. Shine - Mr. Big


End file.
